leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Haruka Tenou
Haruka Tenou is the civilian identity and present-day incarnation of Sailor Uranus. This is the original depiction of the character created by Naoko Takeuchi. Profile In the early concept shown in the Materials Collection, Haruka is described as being selfish, stubborn, funny, and conceited. She was also described as a polarized person who is ignorant of the world and hates being restrained. Appearance Haruka is an older teenage girl with short, pale blond hair and dark blue eyes. She is the tallest Sailor Senshi, as she stands at about 180 cm or 5 feet 11 inches. Haruka is shown wearing both feminine and masculine clothing. When she wears masculine clothes, her appearance is rendered sharper to help make the distinction. However, she is often mistaken to be a male. Biography Infinity Arc Haruka Tenou is first introduced as one of Japan's top race car drivers, "boyfriend" to Michiru Kaiou and a student of Infinity Academy. Haruka's talent at racing cars doesn't stop on the track; she also excels at racing games, as she demonstrates on her first encounter with Usagi Tsukino and friends. Usagi, Minako and Makoto are instantly taken in by Haruka's charmingly good looks and cool attitude, while Haruka's quite taken by Usagi's cute demeanor. In her civilian identity, Haruka is easy-going, playful, and even a little mischievously arrogant (with Michiru having to scold her enough to keep her in line). She's extremely protective of those she considers dear to her, often feeling deep regret when she ends up hurting the ones she cares about. Haruka is also somewhat of a tomboy, to the point where people typically mistake her for a man. Michiru explains that Haruka is both male and female, in that she possesses the strengths of both genders. When Haruka meets up with Michiru on their way to Mugan Academy, people comment that Michiru is Haruka's girlfriend and that they make a perfect couple. Michiru comments to Haruka on her initial meeting with Usagi, Haruka asks if she's jealous. She uses a private helicopter to go to and from her penthouse apartment and the Mugan Academy. It is unknown what happens to it after she abandons her apartments. Haruka asks Michiru what's wrong; she says that she tried to do some fortune telling with her mirror and it went cloudy. Haruka then embraces Michiru from behind and says what they're doing could be for nothing and they could already be too late. Michiru consoles her and says there's nothing they can do; the wheels of fate have already been set in motion. As they pull away from a kiss, Michiru says that soon "she" will awaken and they'll have all three talismans. Dream Arc Haruka shakes the hand of one of Michiru's fans, thanking him for buying all of her albums, then wraps her arm around Michiru as they leave. People comment that Haruka is Michiru's "boyfriend" and they wonder if they live together. Someone notices the rings on their fingers and wonder if they're married. Haruka takes on the father figure role to the reborn Hotaru, when she, Michiru and Setsuna decide to adopt her as and raise her together in a large, three-story Victorian empire house. It is here that Michiru gives regular violin lessons to several children, Hotaru included. Michiru embraces Haruka as she plays a simulation game with Hotaru, comforting her as she misses their princess. The Uranus Crystal is the source of all of Sailor Uranus' powers. The original heart-shaped crystal is given to her by a newly re-awakened Hotaru, so that she may once again transform after her powers disappeared at the end of the Infinity act. Although it was Super Sailor Moon who granted Haruka the ability to turn into Super Sailor Uranus through the power of the Holy Grail, it is the Uranus Crystal that allows her to transform into this form on her own. Stars Arc Haruka is riding a bicycle to school with Michiru sitting behind her. Michiru has her arms wrapped around Haruka and as she talks about how much she enjoys high school life, she hugs Haruka tightly. As Usagi is reunited with everyone, Michiru is seen hugging Haruka's arm. Powers and Abilities Haruka has also immense physical strength as well as Makoto. However her knowledge about martial arts are far superior to her, as shown in the Act 28, when she beats Makoto with ease. She has also immense speed. Development Etymology Haruka: 'Even though her name is written in hiragana and in not inherent, ''Haruka ''(遥か) ''means "distant". '''Tenou: The kanji for Ten ''(天) means "sky" while the kanji for ''ou ''(王) means "king", based on the Japanese name of the planet Uranus (天王星 ''Tennousei "Sky King Star", the given title of Uranus, the Greek god of the sky). Haruka's full name means "distant sky king." Haruka was renamed Amara in the first English dub. Both Haruka and Amara sound a little similar and the name Amara has meaning of bitter, unfading or peaceful. Trivia *In the manga and in some artwork, Haruka is pictured with a Ferrari F512M; Naoko Takeuchi's favorite car. *In the second installment of "Chibiusa's Picture Diary", Haruka is shown wearing the female Mugan Academy uniform, in comparison to the male uniform she is often seen wearing in the Infinity arc. Her character seems to be a bit different as well, as she acts somewhat more feminine (making a somewhat funny/scared face after seeing the cloaked figure). *Haruka's apartment number in the Infinity arc in "1127". If you delete one "1", the numbers will be "127", the numbers of her birthday (her birthday in January 27, or 1-27). * Despite her dedication to Michiru, she often flirts with Usagi, though seemingly in all in good fun. * The Sailor Moon "Materials Collection" confirms Haruka to be in her first year of high school at the start of her first appearance, along with Michiru. Gallery |-|Manga Scans= |-|Artbook Art= ARTBOOK III ARTBOOK IV ARTBOOK V ARTBOOK INFINITY |-|Concept Art= |-|Misc.= References es:Haruka Tenou (manga) Category:Manga characters Category:LGBT characters Category:Female Category:Civilian identities Category:Crystal Tokyo Category:Manga biographies Category:Manga